


words speak (but lyrics shout louder)

by kidgottagrowup



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidgottagrowup/pseuds/kidgottagrowup
Summary: “And you know what you do, Bec, you know what you do when their voices shout over the top of you?”Beca turns her head from looking outside at the buildings glowing against the city nightlife’s whispery, eerie hums.The corner of her mouth curls upwards into her iconic smug, shit-eating smirks as she looks into Chloe’s eyes.“You just turn the music up louder!”AU where Beca is slowly becoming a DJ and is a major workaholic with limited friends until she meets Chloe, and from there, her world gets bigger and better.





	words speak (but lyrics shout louder)

Beca's hands reach over her laptop to grasp the cup. She chugs back the bitter, fizz of soda; the last drops trickling down her tongue, before slamming the plastic cup onto the desk. The mix was getting there, it wasn't finished, but she had managed to take it further than she thought she could in a day's work. 

From outside, the cars pip their horns in the traffic of the city, engines roar, and children laugh from down below as they hold onto their mother's hands and leave the laundromat to get icecream. It didn't make Beca want to go outside however; work had to be done, and it would only be lonely, relatively melancholic and bittersweet, without Jesse tagging along.

Beca adjusts the synths and beats, alternating the volume from higher to lower, figuring out what sounded best. Harshly, however, interrupted by the sound of her apartment room's front door being pounded on. 

"Bec?" Jesse's voice hollers out in question from behind the door.

"Yeah, the door's open -- go ahead!" She calls back in response, headphones still snugly resting over her ears.

"I can't; my hands are full!"

She breaths out a deep sigh, pushing herself backwards from the desk on her rolling chair, placing her headphones onto the tidied desk and half-closing the lid to keep her progress and prevent Jesse from nosily peeking. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Beca huffs and puffs, and storms to the door. "Wait -- if your hands are full, how'd you knock on the door in the first place?" Her hands had already turned the handle by then, Jesse's teasing smile welcoming her. 

"Wow, Bec, damn you're gullible when you've been working hours!" Jesse throws his jacket down onto the coffee table by the sofa, cackling. 

The coat slides off and onto the floor. Beca rolls her eyes, irritated yet smirking at him, as she begins to punch him in the shoulder.

She'd known him since highschool, but it was only until the two had attended the same college they clicked. 

They got along somewhat nicely, and were friendly when they saw each other in passing back and stuck with each other when their highschool had team sports, but it wasn't 'friendship'.

Jesse had Benji and his musical theatre friends, and Beca, well, she had her music...

College had been rough to start. 

She didn't like her home life, taking any opportunity to stay at school to avoid the step-monster, and found herself connecting with her teachers more than anyone else. 

Most of her peers and cohort had quickly deemed her too angsty, too passive aggressive. 

Too 'alternative'. 

Deep down though, Sheila hadn't been that bad either. Her dad could've found a worse woman. 

College just came quicker than she thought it would.

And after spending all her life waiting to make music, for her life to start, and for it to finally arrive at her doorstep with a bullet to her head, it took a lot more than she thought it would.

Beca had studied a small course in Philosphy before settling with Sound Engineering with the Producing on the side. 

Jesse had done Film Scoring and Directing, often writing out his own short films to play over his own music.

It was only until he needed someone musical to help him with his project of creating a music video that the two got closer than they ever had in highschool. 

They were both as stubborn as each other; Jesse was eager to collaborate his ideas, but he wanted some elements to specifically stay the same, Beca had to keep telling him to leave her to do it because she knew what to do and try to take full control.

"You weirdo!" Beca shakes her head before sitting back down on her chair, legs resting on the free space of her desk, arms thrown behind her head. "Pick up your fucking jacket, too, bucko." 

Jesse swipes it up and pulls it over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. 

"You know, Beca, I can already tell you're in your workaholic mood, and boy, it feels like college all over again! Put those beats down for me at least," He flops onto the sofa, placing his feet onto the coffee table before immediately removing them, feeling her glare shoot him in the back of the head.

"If you're planning on dragging me out, four days before my deadline, these 'beats' won't even become anything!" Beca cracks her knuckles, an attempt to gross Jesse out, a bad habit to do when stressed.

She obeys him anyway, getting up and shoving him over to sit next to him.

"No, no -- get back up! I only sat because I thought you'd need more convincing, and it'd be a rest from all those stairs," Jesse stands up right, quickly, pulling Beca up with him by the sleeve.

Beca stared at him blankly. The elevator had recently been fixed, however knowing her best friend, he had been too distracted to notice. 

She lived above the restaurant in a place she had been lucky to buy when she had, Jesse living on the other side by the park. 

It seemed a waste for him to be living in such a quiet place, he thrived to go out and he spent most of his time lounging in her apartment, but he had claimed that the park was a good filming spot when he first moved. 

It took a while before realising; Jesse was distracted, that was no enigma and was for definite, but whether it had to do with one Miss Aubrey Posen or not, that was the puzzle. 

Aubrey had moved into the block the second year Beca had been living there, and in her spare time, she worked at the restaurant below as a singer -- Ace of Base was her go-to opener, something Beca had originally found annoying but grew accustomed to the traditional routine on the odd Sunday. 

Jesse had been quick to fall smitten, his outgoing and goofy charm against her composed and sharp, serious walls.

"What? Were are we going? It's too early to go to Cynthia Rose's club, y'know, and she'll be pissed if she hears that the mix isn't ready! I work better without being intoxicated, y'know, I don't wanna make some sappy, romantic shit when I'm drunk and miserable. No one can or wil want to dance to that, I assure you, Swanson," Beca frantically races to her desk, flipping her laptop up and hovering over it to tweak it, not stopping to put her headphones on.

"You're a perfectionist, dude. I know she's your boss, but I'm sure she's your friend too. C'mon, I'm not gonna get you drunk, I'm just going to take you to see a movie," Jesse drags her out the door, having swiped the keys from her and locks it behind her.

"Can we really, just, not do that?" 

Jesse breaks out into laughter. 

"God, gullible again! No, Becaw, we're gonna do something better than watch any old movie, and that's coming from me!"

"Jesse, I swear to God, where are you taking me?"

"Beca Mitchell, I'm showing you the world!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!
> 
> I haven't wrote in a long time -- if you want to yell at me about that, go to @whereamiwherearewe on tumblr -- but, that's because of highschool and I was going on holiday around the time I last wrote, but now I'm on holidays so here's a fic! We'll see how this goes; I just wanted to beat Writer's Block. I don't even know what Chloe will be doing to introduce her into the next chapter, so welcome to this hell of a ride!
> 
> Pitch Perfect 3 also comes out on Jan 1st 2018 for me, as I'm in Australia, so I guess I have that to look forward to; definitely will motivate me, I'm hoping!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I'm still working things out, for how I'd like this story to go, but any feedback would be groovy.


End file.
